The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Melrose" plum tree, and, more particularly, to a plum tree which produces semi-freestone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 1 to June 5 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, having a firm flesh and a dark purple skin coloration.
It is implicit in the commercial production of tree fruit that new varieties will be discovered and will, over time, replace existing varieties. However, the recognition of this fact does not significantly assist in the selection of the replacement varieties. With many thousands of potential candidates, the selection process is an imposing challenge. Ultimately, the law of the marketplace determines which new varieties replace existing varieties, but initial determinations as to which candidates should be selected for further development require painstaking effort over many years of effort.
The "Black Beaut" plum tree has been a successful commercial variety, but has several notably unattractive characteristics. The "Black Beaut" plum tree is pollen sterile which results in an irregularity of bearing. The coloration of the skin of the fruit thereof is uneven and the flavor acidic. Still further, the stone of the fruit of the "Black Beaut" plum tree has a tendency to fragment within the flesh of the fruit. While the "Black Beaut" plum tree has, nonetheless, been commercially successful, the discovery of a new plum variety retaining the attractive attributes thereof while improving upon such unattractive characteristics would constitute a promising successor. The new varieity of the present invention appears to be such a candidate.